


Damned in Heaven

by AlvaDomer



Series: AD's Drabbles and Snkkink Meme Fills [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvaDomer/pseuds/AlvaDomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi prides himself as a vampire who has perfect control over his thirst at almost every moment. This particular rainy evening with two German tourists, isn't one of those moments.</p><p>Or: Erwin, Levi, stop flirting, people are dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damned in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360797) by [Kumikoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko). 



> So this is based off of Kumikoko's fic, Hunger. I'm sorry the fics are so similar, I just really liked what she did with hers and I didn't like how mine came out any other way. I hope you can enjoy both of our versions! Levi's self-destructive vampire gene was Kumi's creation, I just happened to guess it XD
> 
> Also, holy shit! My first fic with a plot where Erwin ISN'T the bad guy! Let's see if I can keep it that way, if I continue it! For now it's just a drabble.
> 
> I don't know if bloodlust counts as a 'graphic depiction of violence', but I checked it just in case. The reason I didn't have Eren and Armin speak actual German is because Levi can understand it.

               _Fuck_. That was Levi’s only thought as he stared at his trembling hands. His usually pale skin was starting to yellow. _Jaundice_ , he realized with mild horror. So this time his liver was the first organ threatening to fail. He had to find a meal. Fast. Without fresh blood, his body would only continue to destroy itself until there was nothing left.

 

               Levi took a deep shuddering breath and blinked. Red irises glanced around, scanning each rushing shadow. The streets had almost completely cleared of possible prey, taking shelter inside cramped cafes and bakeries from the rain. His specialized gaze revealed that the only figures splashing past would hardly do him any good. HIV. Heroin addict. Drunk.

 

               He paused. Maybe drunk wouldn’t be so bad. But he ended up shaking his head. Drunks were usually bitter tasting and their smell couldn’t be more revolting. _Why the hell do I have to be so damn selective?_ Levi cursed himself.

 

               “Eren, _please just admit we’re lost_ ,”a passing voice sighed. Levi’s ears perked. _German?_ he recognized the foreign tongue. Suddenly he found himself licking his lips. _Tourists_. They were much more convenient targets. No one would be concerned if they vanished for quite some time, compared to natives whose relatives would immediately report if they didn’t return home.  


 

               Levi’s glare settled on the two males bickering, never aware they were quickly becoming targets. One was a white, slender blonde. He would be no problem overpowering, and his smell was absolutely intoxicating. Levi inhaled sharply. A virgin, too. That was a treat. But most importantly, his blood was clean. the other was an equally clean copper-skinned brunette. Levi couldn’t help but bite his lip anxiously. In his weakened state, the muscles on the second boy might prove to be a threat. Both were hardly more than teens, but at this point, Levi couldn’t care less. His innards were devouring themselves and his brain fogged by pain and hunger declared whatever fight they put up would be worth it.

 

               Suddenly they turned right, but they remained on a main street. "Shit," Levi cursed under his breath. His prey was in plain view of the local stores and restaurants.

 

               " _Are you sure this is the way to the hotel?_ " Levi's sharpened senses picked up the blonde's nervous murmur.

 

               " _Relax, I know where I'm goin'_ ," the brunette waved his friend off.

 

               Another right turn.

 

               Why the hell did they have to stay out in the open?!

 

               Levi's hands balled into fists. He couldn't take this. He couldn't tell if he was going crazy or if he could actually feel his veins running dry. His throat was parched and he could practically taste to sweet scarlet syrup flowing within each boy.

 

               Yet _another_ right turn. These dumbasses really _were_ lost. They were right back on the first street they started on.

 

               "Oh! Hey Ar, _I just remembered the way!_ " the brunette chirped, clapping a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

 

               "Yeah, _you're right_ ," the other agreed, and they turned down an alleyway.

 

               _Fucking finally_ , Levi thought breathlessly, stalking after them.  

 

               The vampire's eyes widened as he saw both boys had spun around to face him. "The fuck's your problem, man?" the brunette snarled in flawless English, green eyes ablaze.

 

               "You've been following us for the past twelve blocks," the blonde added.

 

               "Oh crap," the brunette gasped as he met Levi's gaze.

 

               _Fuck_. Levi realized his eyes were still as crimson as blood itself.

 

               The boy stretched a protective arm across the blonde. "Armin?" he whispered. " _Run_."

 

               The colors of Levi's world faded around him. All he could see was the bright red vein pulsing in each teen's throat. They reeked of delicious fear. Their pounding heartbeats roared in his ears as the blonde didn't hesitate. He spun around and darted down the street, never looking back.

 

               But Levi wasn't about to let him get away. Not that one. He was too hungry and that boy smelled too sweet. Levi couldn't wait to tear into him.

 

               "Back off, fucking leech!" the brunette snarled, and Levi froze as he watched the green eyed boy pull a wooden stake from within his jacket.

 

               Of course.

 

               Of _fucking_ course.

 

               Out of every tourist in Great fucking Britain, he chose the vacationing vampire hunter.

 

               Levi had taken down these killers before, and what was this kid, thirteen? But even his black and white vision was growing blurry. This pathetic, weakened state would hardly protect him.

 

               He had to end this _now_.

 

               "I'm warning you!" the brunette shouted, brandishing his weapon.

 

               Levi was a blur. He darted forward, taking a fistful of chestnut hair. The stake hit the ground harmlessly as the boy's head was slammed into the stone siding.

 

               Levi would come back for the brat. He wanted--no--he _needed_ that blonde kid.

 

               The boy hadn't even made it to the end of the alleyway before Levi was at his heels, red eyes wild with uncontrollable hunger. His prey let out an electrifying, terrified cry as he was tackled to the pavement.

 

               Nothing existed for Levi except for the struggling little shit pinned on his stomach. The vampire's eyes widened as he realized the boy's hand slipping inside his jacket was reaching for his own stake.

 

               Like hell he would be taken out by a runt like this.

 

               Levi tangled his fingers in the blonde's hair, yanked his head back, and tore into the boy's jugular.

 

               His entire body shuddered in ecstasy as the rich red blood flooded his mouth. God he was just so _hungry_. All of it. He wanted all of it. Every last drop. Levi couldn't remember the last time he had devoured something so _pure_. He could barely hear the blonde's horrified shrieks over the euphoria overwhelming his entire being.

 

               Like a prayer, all Levi could think was _all of it. All of it. All of it_.

 

               His ears perked as he heard footsteps racing toward him. The vampire was able to jerk aside just in time. Instead of the oak sliver driving through his heart, the wood sunk like a fang into his lung.

 

               "Get the fuck off of him!" It was that goddamn hunter.

 

               Levi's nostrils twitched. That smell. What was that glorious smell? It wasn't just the blonde. He looked over his shoulder at the startled brunette, streams of blood dribbling down his chin.

 

               That entrancing aroma was coming from the hunter's temple, split open from the strike to his skull. Levi licked his lips. _More. More_.

 

               He reached up and grabbed the teen's wrist, still grasping the stake in Levi's back, and flipped him over with ease.

 

               The small one had sunken into silence, almost completely dry. He wouldn't be putting up a fight any time soon. It was time to take care of this hunter once and for all.

 

               Levi climbed off the unconscious blonde and easily knocked aside the brunette's fists. The vampire straddled the teen's chest and dug into the racing artery without hesitation.

 

               Levi couldn't withhold a groan. What the brunette lacked in innocence he made up for in adrenaline. The boy's primal instinct to fight for survival washed over Levi in delicious bloody waves.

 

               For a damned being, he was sure this was Heaven. The life force of these two was divine. Now all three bodies in the alley were drenched in the thick scarlet substance, but Levi couldn't be bothered to care. Red was smeared across his face, caked his hands, splattered on his clothes. But for once he enjoyed the mess. He wanted to roll in it; bathe in it; soak in it until he was practically drowning. Yes, this had to be Heaven.

 

               Suddenly he felt the stake ripped from his back. The green eyed boy was gasping for breath, pale-faced and weak. But that didn't keep him from plunging the weapon into Levi's chest.

 

               His sight driven blurry by blood loss was the only thing that saved Levi's life. He missed the vampire's heart by mere centimeters.

 

               But it was still enough to make Levi lurch back, grabbing at the stake frantically. These human scum were harder to put down than he thought.

 

               The boy scrambled to his feet, swaying slightly with eyes narrowed in deadly determination.

 

               A feline hiss escaped from Levi's widening grin. He almost felt sorry for the kid. The look on his face said it all: he really thought he had a chance of winning this. It was cute, really.

 

               He thought about taunting or pointing out the dying brat on the ground. But that was nothing except wasted time. He would--

 

               The boy charged, surprisingly fast for the amount of blood be had lost. This was a strike that wouldn't miss.

 

               A fist caught the teen's wrist, squeezing until the stake clattered to the ground. "I mentioned the leash as a joke, but if you keep making messes like this I might reconsider," a smooth, baritone voice announced, oozing amusement.

 

               "Motherfucker, let me go!" the brunette roared, thrashing valiantly. He went ignored as Levi and the new man met glances.

 

               "A leash, huh?" Levi repeated with a sinful smirk. "Kinky."

 

               "Eloquent as ever, Levi," the man laughed, and the boy trapped in his grip slowly stopped fighting.

 

               "I _said_ let me go! L...l..." the brunette's knees were growing weak. He could barely make out the towering form of the blue-eyes blonde man before him. "A...Armin..." The name came out as a desperate rasp, but the body gushing blood on the ground remained silent.

 

               With a dull _thud_ , the hunter joined his friend in the muddy puddles.

 

               "A few minutes earlier and you woulda got to join quite the party, Erwin," Levi snickered, holding the man's gaze as his tongue sought stray droplets along his lips.

 

               "Levi, you drank way too much, didn't you?" was the only amused reply.

 

               "Whaaaat? _No_. No much blood is too much blood!"

 

               "Are you sure? I wouldn't consider 'no much blood' an exact unit of measurement. How much _did_ you drink?" Erwin asked, cocking an eyebrow as Levi tripped over his own feet into his arms.

 

               "You worry too much, old man," Levi snorted from within Erwin's jacket.

 

               "Oh?"

 

               "Yeah, you need to live it up a little," Levi crooned, nuzzling against Erwin's chest. He looked up, lids half lowered over his shining eyes as he grinned wickedly. Standing on his tiptoes, he whispered in the man's ear, "Let me show you how, _Master_."

 

               "I think I like you like this," Erwin murmured, wiping stray streams of blood from Levi's chin.

 

               A tiny groan sounded from below.

 

               "Ugh, I thought I finished them off," Levi grumbled in Erwin's shoulder. The man's grip on Levi tightened. "What's wrong? You got--"

 

               " _Levi_." The name was crisp, sharp, and alarmingly fearful. "You didn't completely drain them?"

 

               "What? No, I thought I told you tha--"

 

               "You left that lovely detail out," Erwin hissed, scanning each body. "Are those stakes?"

 

               "What are you--"

 

               "Levi, I asked you if those were stakes!" he snapped.

 

               "Yeah. Dumb bastards rushed me when I tried to get a meal. Why? Are you _worried_ about m--"

 

               "How drunk _are_ you?!" Erwin cried incredulously. " _Hunters_ , Levi?! Eight point three _million_ people in all of London, and you had to choose _hunters!"_

 

"Hey," Levi tocked on his heels as he jabbed a finger in Erwin's direction, " _they_ attacked _me!_ It was just _self defense!"_

 

               Even through the blissful haze, Levi could see Erwin's mounting fury. "What will Zacklay think of this?" He ran a hand through slicked back strands. "It will take everything in my power to keep your head between your shoulders, Levi," Erwin sighed.

 

               "Don't worry about it," the shorter vampire hummed, but Erwin's touch only grew from tight to protective.

 

               "I can't let them hurt you," Erwin announced quietly. "I will take full responsibility."

 

               "What?!" That managed to somewhat shock Levi back to his senses. "You can't just _say_ you slaughtered two hunters!"

 

               "I never said I would," Erwin retorted, motioning toward the boys. "As my progeny, any fledglings you have sired may as well have been sired by myself."

 

               "What...what are you talking about?" Levi slurred, staring as both teens began to stir.

 

               "I've never considered myself one for raising children, Levi. How about you?" 


End file.
